Scarred
by Silver Lucifer
Summary: At a young age Hikaru had learned that his 'Kao-chan' was but a figment of his imagination. But then who is the new student at Ouran called Kaoru? And why does he look just like Hikaru? Rated high T for dark themes.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

"Ne… Hika-nii?" Said boy turned to look at the identical form that had spoken.

"Nande, Kao-chan?" Hitachiin Kaoru bit his lip and his body seemed to shrink in on itself.

"We'll be together…forever right?" Hikaru sat up abruptly looking at his identical twin eyes wide, absolutely appalled that his younger brother could be having such a thought.

"Of course! How could you even think such a thing Kao-chan?" he started waving his arms in gigantic movements. The younger twin sat up as well, giggling at his older brother's antics. He took the elders hand and led him back to a laying position. Arms wrapped around the younger and the elder seemed to cocoon him, protecting him from the outside world.

"…Ne…Kao-chan?"

"…Yeah?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just making sure."

"Oh…Okay."

_The twins had absolutely refused to have separate rooms, or beds for that matter. Hikaru said that it was because Kaoru got cold at night. Kaoru said that it was because Hikaru got lonely. Neither were willing to admit that when they were apart it felt so empty, they felt like crying. _

The days were always the same. Boring. The only difference was that lately more people in black suits and sunglasses were showing up to see their twin's father. The twins could see the look in their father's eyes after every visit. The eyes filled with fear, sadness, and worry. If they had paid a little more attention, they would have noticed the strange looks both their father, and the Black Suits (as they had so formally dubbed them) had been giving Kaoru. But the thought hadn't even processed through their 4 year old minds. They didn't look at 'everyone else'. To them, the 'us' part of the world was the more important of the two parts.

_They would hold hands, wherever they went. Kaoru would pull Hikaru to the garden to look at the flowers. Hikaru would take Kaoru exploring throughout the mansion. They never released hands. Not. Once._

Hikaru awoke to a cold bed. Eyes still closed, he tried to feel for his twin. Not feeling the warmth next to him, he listened for the sound of someone brushing their teeth. Still nothing. Hikaru felt something pull at his heart, and his eyes shot wide open.

"Kao-chan!" He looked around again. It was strange, none of Kaoru's things were in the room. His favorite teddy, his fabric scrap box… none of it. Hikaru panicked, did Kao-chan decide to move rooms without telling Hikaru?

"Kao-chan! This isn't funny!" he ran to the bathroom. Where was Kaoru's toothbrush? "Kao-chan! KAO-CHAN!" His clothes were gone too! Hikaru ran into the dining room, still clad in pajamas. His mother and father both raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" His mother asked gently,

"Where's Kaoru?" His eyes were wide and his voice out of breath.

Then his father said the worst thing Hikaru had ever heard in his 4 years of life.

"Who's Kaoru?"

Hikaru burst into tears.

_If you were looking for the twins you could usually find them in their mother's studio. They enjoyed looking and feeling the different fabrics, taking cloth and draping it over each other making it into a makeshift outfit. Maids would laugh as the elder 'dressed' the younger in pink. The younger would always complain that pink was 'girly' and he was a boy so he couldn't be 'girly'. _

Kaoru sat in a small dark place sobbing. He was hungry, he was cold, and he was _lonely_. Where was his Hika-nii? He wrapped his arms around his legs. His Hika-nii would come for him. He was sure of it.

_They had tried their hands (however tiny they might have been) at baking once. They had tossed the chefs and maids out of the kitchen, and locked the doors. This had resulted in the Hitachiin family losing their entire east wing, their chef quitting, and 14 causalities. _

Hikaru had been sent to a psychologist so he could get over the loss of his 'imaginary friend'. It didn't change a thing. The once happy, bubbly Hikaru was a shell of himself. He would sit in his room staring at the second pillow on the bed. Kaoru was real! The memories couldn't have been fake… right?

He wanted his Kao-chan….

_When they were in trouble, upon seeing their parents Kaoru immediately burst into tears, while Hikaru comforted him, his lower lip trembling as if he were trying not to cry. Their parents would cave at the sight and forgive them. Once they left Kaoru would stop crying, and would high five Hikaru. They were a deadly pair. 'Were' being the key word. _


	2. Becoming A Host

"Class we have a new student." Hikaru looked up, vaguely interested. New students at Ouran were as rare as Tamaki's non-idiotic moments. "Please introduce yourself." The moment boy walked in all eyes were glued to him. He had hair the same shade of orangey-brown as Hikaru, but it was a little longer. He had narrow shoulders, long eyelashes, and looked very feminine. He was wearing glasses similar to Kyoya-sempai's as well. Hikaru had a sudden memory of dressing another boy in pink. He shook his head to get rid of the thought _where did that come from? _He thought to himself, and turned back to the boy in the front of the classroom.

"A-ah my name is Kuron Kaoru…it's nice to meet you…" The boy looked up from under his eyelashes making all the girls (and quite a few boys) swoon.

"Please take a seat next to Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka please raise your hand." Haruhi looked at him and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Haruhi! Mr. Grumpypants next to me is Hikaru." Kaoru looked over at the crossdresser and gave a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>Two boys running through the garden chasing each other. Two boys covered in flour. Two boys brushing their teeth in synch, slowly driving their maid into insanity. Two boys playing with cloth. Two boys holding hands in the snow…<p>

Hikaru tried to clear his head. Where were these memories coming from?

* * *

><p>Kaoru didn't remember anything before his hellish days. Any memories had been completely beaten out of him. He sighed, that was all that he was good for. He was only good for being hit, being beaten, being f- he closed his eyes. It was best not to think of these things. He had been lucky enough to be given a second chance. One hand stretched towards the sky, as if he were reaching for the clouds. He looked at his wrist, faint scars from being rubbed raw multiple times. He knew that there were similar scars on his other wrist, and his neck. The scars weren't noticeable unless you looked for them, but they were still there. Kaoru closed his eyes again. He ha been given a second chance, but was unable to forget. Cursed. He was cursed with memories.<p>

Memories of how grim reality really was.

* * *

><p>Haruhi grabbed Kaorus's arm and dragged him down the hallway. "H-hey! Where are we going?" He asked.<p>

"If I have to go to the Host Club, then so do you!" Haruhi mumbled, tightening her grip on Kaoru's arm.

"C'mon Haruhi! Host Club isn't _that_ bad..."Hikaru said, trying not to laugh at Kaoru's expression.

"YES IT IS!" Hikaru watched, amused as Haruhi dragged a frightened Kaoru towards the 3rd music room, mumbling curses under her breath.

They finally arrived at the ornate double doors of the 3rd music room. Haruhi lay one hand on the shining handle and pushed it open, Kaoru was behind her, stumbling over his feet trying not to trip. Hikaru followed and closed the doors.

"Welcome, to Ouran Academy's Host Club. Who might you be?" A blonde, purple-eyed boy asked. "My name is Suou Tamaki, a second year, and I am the KING of the Host Club, but you may refer to me as Tamaki-sempai or King. This is the place where rich boys with too much time on their hands - us - entertain girls, who also have too much time on their hands. Now, how may I assist you? What type do you like?" Kaoru looked like him like he was insane. Which he wasn't. A little messed up in the head maybe, but not insane. "Oh you poor dear your must be terribly overwhelmed right now. Would you like me to explain?" Kaoru paled at the thought.

"No explanation needed. My name is Kuron Kaoru, a first year. It's nice to meet you? I guess. Um... I'm just here for Haruhi." Tamaki's eyes widened at the thought of this boy being with his precious 'daughter'. Kaoru noticed and added "N-no! Not like that! I'm just waiting for her..." Satisfied, Tamaki turned to the other members.

"This, is Ootori Kyoya," he pointed to the tall, dark-haired male wearing glasses, "he's the Vice-president, and a second year. Next is Haninozuka-sempai and Morinozuka-sempai" a tall (like, really, really tall) dark-haired boy, and a small blonde boy waved, "third years, we just call them Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. You already know Haruhi and Hikaru, so thats everyone!"

"Ne ne, Kaoru-chan should be a host! He has the looks for it!" Honey said absentmindedly, playing with his Usa-chan.

"He does, doesn't he!" Tamaki's eyes sparkled, he quickly gave out commands. "Mori-sempai, get a new uniform. Hikaru, call my hairdresser. Kyoya, coach Kaoru. Honey-sempai-"

"I know, I know, I'll go eat the cakes." Honey dejectedly turned to his own little table, attacking the cakes full force.

* * *

><p>One haircut, one change of clothes, and one lesson later, Kaoru emerged from the dressing room.<p>

"Wonderful! Now, about the glasses..." Tamaki turned to Kyoya, about to order him before he heard Kaoru speak.

"It's fine. I don't really need glasses. They're fake." He took off his glasses and looked at Tamaki. The room was stunned into silence.

"So what? He can see perfectly okay. It's nothing to be surprised about." Hikaru muttered.

"T-thats not it," Haruhi grabbed him and Hikaru and dragged them towards a mirror, "look!" The two boys looked into the mirror at the same time, and they saw...

They looked exactly the same.


	3. Weakness

The twins looked at each other, then the mirror before looking at each other again.

"Wait–I–don't–what?" Kaoru spluttered out, his wide eyes blinking. He gnawed on his bottom lip cutely. "I um… look like Hikaru?" Tamaki stared at him incredulously. Kaoru suddenly felt very naked without his glasses on and unknowingly began to hyperventilate.

Hikaru – who was just as stunned – seemed to notice the change in his doppelganger's breathing. He put a hand lightly on Kaoru's back,

"Are you okay?" Kaoru let out a heartbreaking whimper and clawed at his face, trying to make sure no one saw his eyes.

"Glasses…" Kaoru sobbed out, "get me my glasses… Please!" Hikaru snatched the glasses off the table and shoved them into Kaoru's hands. Kaoru quickly put them on, his breathing slowly returning back to normal. His eyes were moist from his episode and his cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment. In all of the excitement he had forgotten why he had decided to wear fake glasses in the first place: He didn't want people looking into his soul.

Kaoru believed in the saying 'the eyes are the windows to your soul' which was why he didn't let people look into his eyes without glasses on. He didn't want them to see how broken and empty his soul was.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with any of the other hosts. He was too busy mentally scolding himself for showing weaknesses, so he didn't notice Tamaki tackle-hugging him.

Well… Until he actually did it.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Tamaki gushed, his eyes sparkled and the other hosts could almost see him placing possessive 'daddy' rights over Kaoru.

Which he did.

* * *

><p>Kaoru cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows together, "So you don't… hate me?" The hosts replied so quickly the responses seemed to blend together.<p>

"Of cour-"

"No way!"

"How could-"

"-se not!"

"Are you-"

"-you even"

"-so stupid-"

"-think that?"

"-that you think we'd hate you for something like that?"

Kaoru's eyes lit up as he smiled a timid smile before once again biting on his lip.

"So… you'll be... my friends?" Eyes full of hope stared at the hosts and Tamaki once again started to ramble about how cute Kaoru was and how he would always be his friend and how loyalty was in his 'royal' 'blue' blood and he would take care of Kaoru for all of eternity and–

Kyoya placed a hand over Tamaki's mouth, effectively muffling the sound of his ranting. As Honey looked at Kaoru and beamed,

"Of course we'll be your friends!"

Hikaru only watched from the side, a sense of familiarity washing over him.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ne… Hika-nii…"<em>

"_What is it, Kao-chan?"_

"_You're my friend right?" Kaoru looked at his older brother with wide eyes. Hikaru cocked his head to the side,_

"_But Kao-chan… I'm your Nii-san…" Kaoru's bottom lip began to quiver, and tears sprang to his eyes._

"_So…you're not my friend?" _ _Hikaru's eyes went wide as he tried to stop his twin from crying. _

"_Kao-chan… A Nii-san is like a friend, but better. Because I'm your Nii-san, I can be with you at all times! If I was just a friend, I might rarely ever get to see my Kao-chan!" Kaoru seemed to calm down at this comment. He plopped himself down on the bed next to Hikaru and snuggled into his warmth._

…

…

"_Ne… Hika-nii…" Hikaru sighed, before turning to face his younger brother. He gave him a kiss on the forehead like how their Okaa-san did when they were upset._

"_What?" Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru tighter, trying to seek comfort from the older twin._

"_Will I ever have a friend?" _

* * *

><p>Kaoru collapsed on the run-down bed with torn bedding. He knew he only had 10 minutes to get dressed and go to the small, 24-hour café he worked at. The government had agreed to pay his rent and his tuition until he turned 18. The cost of food and other life necessities was all on him.<p>

He ran a hand through his hair and reluctantly sat up on the bed. He pulled on the white button-up shirt and black slacks before shoving his feet into his 'formal' shoes. The outfit fit him perfectly, emphasizing his slim body. He wasn't too skinny, nor was he too pudgy, but perfectly slim. Holding his bow tie between his teeth, he grabbed his cell phone and his wallet from the coffee table and ran out of the apartment, skipping steps as he ran down the staircase. Once Kaoru's wallet and cell phone were safely in his pocket, he began to tie his bow tie, walking as fast as he could without running, until he reached the café. He signed in and grabbed his apron, tray, pad, and pen before immediately walking around to take orders. Kaoru was well aware of the fact that jobs were prohibited while attending Ouran Academy, but if he didn't have a job he wouldn't be able to _survive_ so he figured that he could be the exception.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was exhausted. Between school, homework, and his job, there was barely any time for him to rest. He had to wake up at 6, and he finished work at 11. If he had enough time in school to finish his work, he got about 6 hours of sleep a night. Not to mention that he was a scholarship student at Ouran. If he wasn't in the top 5, he would be kicked out of the school. And he had come dangerously close to coming in 6th last test. There were just mounds and mounds of pressure.<p>

…So the Host club decided to help out.

How?

By stalking him of course!

And he was lucky that they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie! Author's Note time! <strong>

**So... should Hikaru and Kaoru get together? Or should they be just brothers? Vote for which one you want! **

**Kay~**

**Silver Lucifer **

**P.S. Another Update should be coming in about... 10 minutes ^^**


	4. A Day In The Life

Kaoru was well aware of the fact that his sempais plus Hikaru were very stalky, although he didn't expect them to start stalking him.

Tamaki had seen how stressed Kaoru had been lately, and decided to go see what was going on with him. So one fine afternoon after school on a Thursday (They had the next day off, some kind of German holiday), He gathered up the entire gang (sans Haruhi and Kaoru) to go on a field trip.

The field trip?

Stalking Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"It's not stalking!" Tamaki cried out incredulously, "It's taking care of our Kohais!"<p>

"Hey!" Hikaru called out, "I'm your Kohai too!" Tamaki corrected himself,

"Our adorable, innocent Kohais."

Honey grinned, Mori shook his head, and Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

And so it was decided.

* * *

><p>The Host club followed Kaoru closely as he ran out of the school gates as fast as he could. They continued to follow him down roads and alleys and across streets until they came to an apartment complex vaguely resembling Haruhi's. This one was a little more run down, with little bits of chipped paint here and there and some ivy vines growing up the side of the building.<p>

"Kaoru lives… here?" Tamaki was aware of the fact that Kaoru was a scholarship student, but he thought that Kaoru's place had to be at least a _bit _better than Haruhi's. Honey shrugged, and the exceedingly handsome boys went back to waiting.

10 minutes later they saw Kaoru bounding down the steps, taking them two at a time as he buttoned the top few buttons of his white shirt. Bow tie in his mouth he walked quickly away from the complex and towards the street. The host club followed.

They ended up by a small, quaint, 24-hour café, and they watched as Kaoru walked in and put an apron on. And they watched as he served customers with the same smile he used on his host club customers. They watched as some gazes lingered a tad bit too long. They watched as Kaoru didn't notice the leering looks some of the men in the café were giving him. They watched until they couldn't take it anymore.

Tamaki sighed before stepping out of his hiding place. He turned to the nearest female worker and asked.

"May I please know when that young man finishes up with work? I am his friend and I am waiting for him to finish." Tamaki was sure to turn up the charm ten-fold. It worked and she caved.

"He normally finishes up at 11pm, but tonight he's working a double shift so he finishes at 2am." Tamaki thanked her and turned back towards his group. They opted to return at 1:30am. Just to check on him.

* * *

><p>At 1:40 they still hadn't arrived at the café. Kaoru was still serving the people that were there, although there were fewer people than before. Kaoru didn't seem to notice that there were mostly men in the café, and that these men had taken a liking to looking at his ass.<p>

Come 2:00 Kaoru had already taken off his apron, and had headed out the door. Two men followed him. It was cold, and Kaoru had no jacket to keep him warm, so he decided to take a shortcut through the alleyways to get back home. Four steps into the alley was when he heard the footsteps behind him. In the time it took him to turn around, he had already been pinned to the wall, hands held high above his head. Kaoru's eyes widened in fear.

"Let me go!" Kaoru thrashed around, trying to loosen the other man's grip. For his efforts he got a slap to the face from the second man.

"Yur so pretty~" purred the first man, dragging his nail along Kaoru's jaw. " So sinfully pretty…" Kaoru thrashed around some more, yelling for them to let him go. The first man laughed at his futile attempts at escape.

"Hmm… I wonder how you'll look without your glasses…" At that comment, Kaoru froze. Not his glasses nothisglasses nothisglassesnothisglasses anything but his glasses! Kaoru was about to start fighting back when a hand reached over and pulled them off. Kaoru felt all the fight leave him and he shut his eyes tight and faced at the floor submissively, entire shivering body going slack. Rough lips pressed themselves to his neck and hands began to unbutton his shirt. The first man put a hand under Kaoru's chin and lifted it so that he faced him. Kaoru's eyes were still shut tight.

"Look at me!" Kaoru didn't react "I said look at me damn it!" The man roared out. Kaoru slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man. "Now be a good whore an-" The man didn't get to finish as he was suddenly sent flying 10 feet back.

"Super-ultra-mega-daddy-love-kick!" Tamaki's hands were balled into fists and Honey and Mori's eyes were blazing. Kaoru slid down so that he was seated on the floor, body still quivering. Hikaru ran over and was soon joined by Tamaki, who had been told by Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai to 'leave it to them', Kyoya was busy on his phone calling the police. Hikaru wrapped his arm around his look-alike and Tamaki stroked his hair. Kaoru clawed at his face once more, crying for his glasses, Hikaru looked for them, before finding them on the floor. He could only watch helplessly as Kaoru sobbed for the one item that could comfort him. Kaoru could only whimper as Hikaru placed the broken glasses in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Two updates in 10 minutes! I'm so proud of myself!  
>Not really though... anyway I'm thinking of changing this fic to rated M... o.O dunno depends on what you guys vote for...<strong>

**So yeah! Vote! HikaruxKaoru? Or just brothers? **

~_Silver Lucifer_


	5. Pain

_Kaoru sat in his cell, knees to his chest and tears in his eyes. There were fresh cuts on his back and the wounds on his wrists had re-opened. He clenched his fists, hissing slightly at the pain. He was used to it. Used to the pain, used to feeling dirty. Kaoru had once believed in god. Or even a higher deity, but after months and months of praying with no result, he had given up._

_His stomach growled for a meal he knew would never arrive, his throat screamed for a drink that would never appear. The pain was a reminder of what had just happened. It was like it had engulfed his entire body, crushing him from all angles._

_Fingernails scraped at his skin in a futile attempt to clean himself, but he knew that no matter how hard he scraped and scratched, he could never clean himself of the one thing he needed gone._

_He felt filthy._

* * *

><p>"Make it stop… make it stop..." Tamaki and Hikaru looked in confusion. "make it stop … MAKE IT STOP HURTING!" Kaoru wailed in desperation. Hikaru hugged Kaoru tighter whispering comforting words into his ear as Tamaki ran to Kyoya, snatched his glasses right off his face, and gave them to Kaoru. Despite the fact that they weren't his, Kaoru visibly calmed down. "No more… no more pain…" he whispered, "I don't want anymore pain…"<p>

After everything had been cleared up, the hosts had somehow gotten Kaoru back to his apartment and had found a pair of spare glasses on his bedside table. They gave them to Kaoru, who then in turn returned Kyoya's glasses. Kaoru sat on his bed, still breathing hard. The hosts turned to leave, but a hand grabbed onto Mori's sleeve.

"Don't go…" Kaoru whimpered , "I don't want to be alone…" he shook his head like a child would. "No more alone…" tears welled in his eyes, "I-I'm scared… sempai, I'm really, really scared…" The hosts looked at their youngest, his eyes still downcast, body shaking, and hand gripping onto Mori-sempai like he was his lifeline. "I'm scared… I don't want to be alone…"

Tamaki caved.

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour and forty-two minutes later, the entire host club had decided to have a sleepover at Tamaki's mansion. Despite it being almost 4am they had all piled into the room with the biggest bed and went to sleep. Kaoru and Honey were in the center of the giant pile, the other members cocooning them. Hikaru was on the other side of Kaoru, Mori was on the other side of Honey, Tamaki and Kyoya slept on the far edge of the bed behind Hikaru. The first wasn't wanted by the group, while the second didn't want to take part of the massive group hug.<p>

Kaoru snuggled into the comforting and _familiar_ warmth of Hikaru and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning – at around 11 o' clock – Kaoru awoke in a bed too soft to be his, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked, simultaneously propping himself up on the bed.<p>

"Your glasses are on the bed next to you." Kaoru quickly put them on before turning to see who had spoken. Much to his surprise, Haruhi was sitting on the reading chair, smiling at him. "Everyone else woke up not to long ago, and are in the dining room. I already ate before I came here so I volunteered to wait for you to wake up." Kaoru smiled shyly at her,

"Thanks…" Haruhi laughed

"Don't worry about it! There's a toothbrush for you in the bathroom, when you're ready I'll take you down to the dining room, this house is like a maze!" Kaoru laughed along with her before – quite literally – climbing off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth before following Haruhi down the steps, across the hallway, and entering the second door to the left.

"Stupid rich people…" Kaoru muttered, earning another laugh from Haruhi. The room they had entered was a huge, ornate dining room. In the center was a table that could fit forty people easily. The host club members were seated on the very right, mounds and mounds of food in front of them. It ranged from cakes and pastries to soba noodles and other traditional Japanese delicacies. Honey-sempai was the first to notice them.

"Haru-chan! Kao-chan! Come over! It's brunch time!" Kaoru and Haruhi jogged over (yes, that's how big the room was) to join them. They sat down and Kaoru started to eat, laughing with the other members about some random Tamaki-moments ™.

Everyone in the room was trying to act like yesterday never happened.

* * *

><p>Hikaru remembered how desperate and helpless Kaoru looked yesterday. It made him want to sacrifice everything and anything so that he wouldn't look that sad anymore. To Hikaru, this didn't make any sense. It was like a more serious over-protectiveness than Tamaki had to Haruhi, his self-proclaimed daughter. But Hikaru didn't have any fatherly feelings towards Kaoru…<p>

So why did he feel this way?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Short(er?) Chappie… I know TT-TT**

**So some things to address…**

**First of all, a thank you to KyubiKanji and Natsumi-x for informing me that it was possible to put polls on my profile.**

**When I first saw those two comments I was like: um…^-^ wut? ****Polls? Uh… wtfudge is that?**

**I is a fool… there is no need to remind me people…. o_O|||**

**Soooooooo! There is a proper place to vote now! yay!**

**Second, don't expect me to actually be posting this often… I probably won't be…**

**Thirdly (that doesn't sound like a word… it is a word, I checked, but it just doesn't sound like one… anyway) right now (or last time I checked) the score is 5-5 so VOTE PEOPLE! (cuz I'm an indecisive idiot who can't choose what to write TT-TT *sobs*)**

**So good bye and thanks for all the fish ^^**

**~Silver Lucifer**


	6. Reliving memories

It had been decided that Kaoru would be living with Hikaru, as Tamaki refused to let him live on his own anymore and the rest of the host club didn't trust Tamaki to take care of Kaoru properly.

"S-sorry for being a burden…" Kaoru fidgeted a bit as Hikaru looked out of the car disinterestedly.

"It's no problem, I'm not cruel enough to let you live with Tamaki, and I'm pretty sure living with the other three will scar you for life." Kaoru laughed lightly at this statement. The rest of the journey was in a comfortable silence.

"Woah…." Kaoru gaped at the size of Hikaru's home, it was the description of 'larger that life' being even bigger than Tamaki's home. Hikaru chuckled at the other boy's amazement and ordered his servants to take in Kaoru's things.

"My parent's aren't home as usual so you can make yourself at home. You can choose one of the guest rooms to sleep in."

"I-if you don't mind…. can I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone…" Hikaru's eyes widened at the statement, "N-never mind! I'm sorry, I'm already imposing on you so muchandit'srudetoaskthisofyouand–"

"Sure, whatever." Kaoru went silent, red cheeks getting redder.

"T-thanks…"

Hikaru grinned, wrapping his hand around the other's.

"C'mon I have to give you a tour!"

* * *

><p>"This is my mother's studio," Hikaru danced into the room, "Cool isn't it?" Kaoru timidly walked in after him, eyes lighting up at the fabrics everywhere. His lips curved up into a smile as he ran his fingers over some blue cloth on the table.<p>

"It's amazing…" He breathed out, Hikaru laughed before wrapping Kaoru in a light pink length of cloth with sakura petals on it.

"Hmm… Pink suits you!"

"B-but pink is _girly_! And I'm a guy! I can't be _girly!" _Kaoru cried indignantly as he struggled to unwrap himself from the fabric cocoon." Hikaru laughed even more.

"Whatever you say~"

* * *

><p>"Out! Out of the kitchen now!" Hikaru shooed everyone out of the kitchen, locking the doors as they left.<p>

"Um…Hikaru… what are we doing?"

"Baking."

…

…

"HOLY MOTHER OF PANCAKES! THE WATER IS ON FIRE! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Hikaru screamed as the pot blazed on the stove.

"THE STOVE ISN'T EVEN ON! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kaoru screamed back while beating the fire with a spatula. "AND WE WERE MAKING BOX COOKIES! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU BOILING WATER IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Hikaru looked at his doppelganger throw away the spatula before trying to beat the fire with a wooden spoon. He sighed and went to get a bucket of water.

The two boys stood outside watching as the chefs sobbed at the ruined kitchen.

"…We are making salad next time…" Kaoru scoffed,

"You'll probably set the cucumbers on fire."

* * *

><p>The two boys lay together in a comfortable silence in the darkness of Hikaru's room.<p>

"Ne…Hikaru… what does your father do?" Hikaru looked at him questioningly, "I mean, I know your mom is a fashion designer, what about your dad?"

"He's a computer software designer." Hikaru laughed, " He's not as outgoing as my mother is though, so she basically runs the house. What about you?"

"Um…"Kaoru fidgeted nervously, "I don't know who my parents are…"

"Oh… they who were you living with before? You couldn't have been living by yourself your _entire _life…"

"I…um…" Kaoru looked away from Hikaru.

"You don't have to tell me…"

"But I want to! I'm just…. scared…" Hikaru inched closer,

"Of what?"

"I-I don't know…"Hikaru wrapped his arms around the other protectively,

"You can tell me anything." Kaoru relaxed into his hold.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"My parents sold me. That's what <em>he<em> always said. They didn't want me, so they sold me to him.

It wasn't as bad at first, but it was far from good. I had to work for him. I'd wash and clean whatever he told me to. I'd help the other people there with whatever they needed help with. If I didn't do it well he would hit me. I was given just enough food and water to live.

When I was seven he made me watch. I-I thought that it was disgusting, but he told me that it was what I would be doing when I was older. H-he started _training _me then. He taught me what to do, how to sound, what made the other person _happy_. He said if the other person was happy he would be happy. And in my head the thought of him being happy was a very good thing because it meant that he wouldn't hit me as much. He had the other there help me 'practice'… Sometimes it would be him instead of them but I hated it all the same.

I started when I was twelve. He would take me from my cell into a room, and someone would enter. Most of the time it was just one at a time, but a lot of the times there were more.

I-it hurt. No matter how many times it happened it always hurt. It could happen multiple times in one night and it hurt the same. Sometimes they would tie me up or cut me. I-I think that they liked it… I don't know how they could though…

I was rescued a few months before I started school with you guys. They took care of my paperwork and decided to send me to school. I had a tutor and I learned what I needed to learn from the past 15 years over the summer. They were going to place me in a family but I told them I'd rather live alone… I didn't want to live in a family that didn't love me. I was too scared that they would be like my original parents…

After that I took on the last name 'Kuron' after the person who rescued me from that hellhole… I-I don't why I'm telling you this… I have never trusted anyone before but… I f-feel like I can t-trust you..."

Hikaru sat up and pulled the crying boy onto his lap. "You can trust me. You will always be able to trust me…" Kaoru nodded, tears darkening Hikaru's shirt. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"I-I don't know…"Kaoru sniffed, "should I?"

"They care about you a lot…"

"I will… not now though… later." Hikaru pulled them both back down into a laying position, arms still wrapped tightly around Kaoru.

"Later it is." He whispered to the smaller as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Kaoru snuggled into Hikaru's warmth as they fell asleep together with soft smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN YEARS AND YEARS AND YEARS SINCE I LAST POSTED! <strong>

**Well, it's been a month…but close enough!  
>Sooooooo! Yeah… from here on it could go either way so VOTE! <strong>

**Twincest: 13  
><strong>**Brothers:7**

**Kaoru~ why did I do this to you? Why couldn't I have been a sane person?  
>Yeaahhhhh… I'll probably make them figure out that they're brother's next chapter….<br>**

**THE POLL/VOTE THINGY CLOSES IN TWO CHAPTERS! **

**…Whenever I decide to write those two chapters it the thing though….**

**~Silver Lucifer**


	7. A Realization

"Ooh! What's that?" Kaoru pointed to a seemingly ordinary room. Actually, it was exceedingly ordinary as it was just a simple wooden door and it didn't seem to fit with the rest of the ornate mansion.

"Hmm? Oh that's Otou-san's study. We're not allowed to go in there cuz it's private and stuff."

"Aww~ it's the only room I haven't seen…" Kaoru pouted slightly, before smiling "We're going to the beach with the rest of the Host Club right? Let's go!"

"Kaoru…" Kaoru turned towards the elder with innocent eyes.

"Hmm?"

"A-are you going to tell them?" Kaoru's happy demeanor changed. He looked down and bit his bottom lip.

"I-I don't know… I want to but… how? How am I supposed to tell them?"

"Just… sit down and talk. Don't worry about it. They're your friends they won't turn on you. If anything they'll protect you with all their hearts."

…

"Today… I'll tell them today."

"I'm here for you."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em> "Are you sure that we should go in there?" The younger boy looked at the elder with fear evident in his eyes, "Nii-chan, there might be monsters!" The elder boy rolled his eyes.<em>

"_Kao-chan! Monsters don't exist! You're 3 years old already, act your age!" The younger only pouted._

"_But what if there _are_ monsters? Hika-nii! I'm scared!" The younger's eyes began to water._

"_I'm here for you! Don't be scared…" The elder held the younger's hand._

_And so was the dangerous journey into the kitchen, as well as the beginning of many, many headaches for the chefs of the Hitachiin household._

* * *

><p>The day at the beach was amazing. It was full of sandcastles and being knocked over by waves. There were crabs scuttling across the sand and a cool breeze. Kaoru wanted it to never end. They went back to the resort that was undoubtedly owned by Kyoya's family. Hikaru shot Kaoru a look and the younger gave a slight nod back. "Hey guys… Kaoru has something to tell you…" The five other Host Club member gathered in the living room (which was bigger than Kaoru's house) within their joint rooms.<p>

"Hmm? What is it Kao-chan?" Asked Honey. Kaoru fidgeted, silently begging for Hikaru to help him.

"It's… It's about Kaoru's past." This seemed to get Kyoya's attention, as he had been unable to find any information on Kaoru past the basics. "You might want to sit down."

"Well? What is it about?" Haruhi asked quietly. Hikaru's hand wrapped around Kaoru's as silent support.

"I-I'm going to have to start from the beginning…" And that he did. He told them everything. The pain. The sadness. The disgust. The hatred. The freedom.

"I don't remember anything before the age of four. Nothing. I guess it was a coping method. If I could convince myself that everyone lived t-that way, it… it would hurt so much… I… I…" tears streaked down Kaoru's cheeks and he rubbed them away furiously, "I want to remember!". Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru, placing his nose right under the smaller's ear.

"We can help you. No… we will help you remember." Kaoru swallowed before looking at his friends with wet eyes and a sad smile.

"I… Thank you."

* * *

><p>The Ouran Host Club members didn't treat Kaoru any different than before. He was grateful for it, and life seemed to just… go on.<p>

"Hey Kaoru, do you mind staying over at Kyoya's for a week or so? My mom and dad are going to be home for once, and I'm not sure if you can stay over."

"Hmm? Okie!" Kaoru smiled brightly, "I get to come back right?"

"Yup! Once they leave."

"Why does that make me sound like a criminal?"

* * *

><p>Despite how Hikaru had told Kaoru that the room was off limits, the conversation had sparked new interest in Hikaru. He was intrigued by the secrecy surrounding the room; after all, it was just an office. As a child, he remembered imagining the room to be filled to the ceiling with computers and gadgets and secret spy stuff. Now that he was older, he knew that his father was a computer software designer, and that there should be <em>nothing<em> wrong with taking just a little bitty peek. If Okaa-san was allowed in there then there couldn't have been anything dangerous.

After all, it was _just _an office.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-sempai…" Kaoru whined, laying on his stomach as he watched Kyoya study. Kyoya only gritted his teeth before flipping the page of his textbook. "Kyoooyyyaaa-seemmpaiii~"<p>

"WHAT?" Kyoya snapped, eyes blazing as he stared Kaoru into silence.

"I'm booored!" Kyoya clenched his jaw, taking deep breaths. He had been through Tamaki… He could take this.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me!" Kaoru looked at Kyoya, full pout. Successfully nullifying the deadly stare. Kyoya reached under his table and pulled out a cookie from his Tamaki supply before turning towards Kaoru and throwing it at his head.

"EAT THIS AND GO TO BED!"

* * *

><p>The journey into the secret office was a long and difficul- oh who am I kidding? Hikaru successfully picked the lock and entered the room. You learn a lot of things while hanging around the host club. Anyways, the office was well kept and was basically just as Hikaru imagined it. Four monitors surrounded a desk, this undoubtedly was where Otou-san designed softwares. A box full of children's toys stood alone in the corner of the room, it looked slightly out of place, but Hikaru paid no attention to it. Otou-san was strangely sentimental like that. In front of Hikaru was an ornate bookshelf, packed tightly with books with the exception of one shelf. Hikaru felt his heart stop and he look at that one shelf. He walked closer and picked up one of the items on it before collapsing on the floor as he stared. Suddenly the door burst open, his father and mother both furious.<p>

"HIKARU HITACHIIN! I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN NOT TO ENT-"

"O-otou-san… what is this?" Hikaru cut his father off as he turned around, fire in his eyes as he held the photograph in the air.

The photograph of two identical, orange-haired boys smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. God. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED? <strong>

**I honestly have no excuse. No exams, no family issues (unless going with my brother to get his driver's permit FIVE TIMES counts) zero zilch nada. I just… didn't write! **

**I would tell myself to write! Hell I would have amazing ideas on the bus, but COMPLETELY FORGET the second I got home! D: I don't know what's wrong with me…**

**I had millions of scenarios on how Hikaru and Kaoru would find out that they were brothers. But eventually I picked this one. Please don't hit me! And yeah Kaoru telling the others is very… anticlimactic…**

**This fic will NOT be going up to M because... uh.. idk how to write smut... so yeah! Although if anyone want's to write a smut accompanying this feel free! Just pm me first. **

**So! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I will TRY to MAKE myself write! I promise! No more 3 month waiting period!**

**The Poll is **

**Twincest: 19**

**Brothers:13**

**THE POLL ENDS WHEN I DECIDE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! So yeah…. In less than 3 months time… definitely…**

**And by the way, I'm only going to be counting votes in the poll from now on which is:**

**Twincest: 9**

**Brothers: 8**

**So... yeah... VOTE! And this A/N is realllly long... if you did read it, CONGRATULATIONS you get a... cookie? Okay yeah, a cookie ^^ **

**Love you all! (Despite what my updating schedule is says…)**

**~Silver Lucifer~ **


	8. Goodnight and Goodbye

"Kyoya-sempai! I'm going for a walk in your garden, okay?" For the past hour and a half, all Kyoya had been doing was studying, and Kaoru was bored. Kyoya gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Kaoru seriously.  
>"It's ten right now, if you promise to come back by ten thirty and go straight to bed, I'll let you go out on a walk." Kaoru tried to glare at Kyoya, but it just looked as threatening as a bunch of chubby babies playing with kittens.<p>

"What am I? Your puppy?" Kyoya rolled his eyes.  
>"No you're the Host Club's baby. Now promise me."<br>" Fine I promise…. Mommy~" Kyoya gritted his teeth inaudibly before shooing Kaoru out of the room. Kaoru shot him a cheeky grin before skipping out into the beautiful, traditional Japanese garden outside.

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san… Otou-san…. <em>Answer me goddammit!" <em>Hikaru let out a deep growl from the back of his throat, "What the _fuck_ is this?" Yuzahara Hitachiin's eyes were wide at the dominance that her son was displaying. Hikaru had always been snarky, and sarcastic, but never like this. He had never been this… dominating. The fire in his eye's scared her, and she took a small step back.

"T-that is…. Well…" Tazuya Hitachiin took a deep breath, "That's your twin brother… his name is –"

"Kaoru Hitachiin." Tazuya and Yuzahara looked at their son with surprise in their eyes.  
>"You… you remember him?" Hikaru growled again.<p>

"HE'S IN MY FUCKING CLASS!" The Hitachiin parents' eyes went wide with shock. _What? How could that be possible? How could their second son have been around without them noticing? _ Hikaru looked at them with wet eyes. "I remember…" He mumbled softly, "I remember you telling me he never existed. I remember you take me to a GOD DAMN THERIPIST so that I would fucking FORGET!"His breathing was ragged as he spat words of fire at his parents.  
>"We had too… we had no other choice" Hikaru looked at them with pained eyes."If there is one thing that my friends have taught me, it is that no matter what the situation, no matter what the consequences are, there is always, <em>always<em>. Another choice."

The Hitachiin parents fell silent as they realized what they had truly done.

* * *

><p>The summer air was crisp and cool as Kaoru walked through the garden. He smiled softly as the flowers as he brushed his hand through them. The full moon illuminated his smooth pale skin, and the stars gave a romantic feel. The night was perfect…<p>

Well, it would have been.

An arm roughly wrapped itself around Kaoru's waist as a calloused hand pressed against his mouth. Kaoru's eyes went wide and he tried to struggle against the person with the oh-so-familiar cologne. He knew it. He knew it from a rough hand yanking his from the darkness. He knew it from year after year of servitude. He knew it from nights of whips and punishments. He knew it from breaking breaking breaking and breaking until he was so completely broken, he couldn't be put back together.

Lies. Lies lies lies lies lies. The told him that he was better off there. They had filled his mind with broken promises of safety, right before calling him a whore. He wanted to scream. To beg and to call until someone came to help. He wanted to be _stronger_. No. He didn't deserve to be strong. He didn't deserve to be helped. He was dirty. Dirty dirty dirty. So fucking _filthy _that he didn't deserve to _live _let alone be _saved. _He could tell the man was grinning. When was he not? He knew what it looked like without even seeing it. Sadistic. Evil. Cruel. He knew it. He knew it all from years and years of pain and humiliation. He knew _him._

"Hello baby, did you miss me?" Rough. His voice was only rough when he was pleased or angry. He knew. Kaoru _knew. _ Pain. He knew pain. That was all he knew. Pain was the familiar sensation of the needle slipping into his neck. Pain was what he felt as his eyes rolled back. Pain was what remembered. It was all he remembered.

Hikaru. Hikaru was what he saw as his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

><p>"Taku… He's late. It's already 10:40…" Kyoya was in a grumpy mood. He had four tests tomorrow, and a Kaoru who wasn't listening to what he was saying. He angrily threw open the wooden door as he stepped outside. The flowers were in a slight disarray where Kaoru's hands had trailed through them. Kyoya rolled his eyes and followed the trail.<p>

He had only walked for about five minutes when he saw the disarray end abruptly. In the center, was a huge dent in the flowerbed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought vaguely of his gardener's anger tomorrow before realizing that there was to trace of Kaoru to be found after. His eyes shot wide in shock as he quickly scanned the ground for traces of _anything._ It was small, and would have been unnoticeable, if not for light of the moon shining on it. Kyoya felt his blood run cold as he inched towards the clear object. And he felt his body go limp as his worst fears were confirmed. He stared at that one spot.

And the syringe stared back.

* * *

><p>"We… we had to. Hikaru, you don't seem to realize. It was him, or all of us. Either we let him take our baby, or he kills us and takes him anyway." Tazuya spoke with little conviction in his voice. Like he didn't even believe what he himself was saying.<p>

"Why… why him? Why did it have to be Kaoru?" A tear trailed down Hikaru's cheek, "Why didn't they take me?"

"He was… timid. He always had been. He had a fire in him but was still so shy. That's why they wanted him. Hikaru… he was still our baby. And giving him up doesn't mean that we love him any less."

"YOU TALK LIKE HE WAS GIVEN UP FOR ADOPTION? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? DO YOU? HE WAS RAPED. THERE I SAID IT." The Hitachiin parents froze and Yuzahara bit her bottom lip. They knew. They _knew._ A small voice at the back of his head wondered: Would they have done the same with him? Given him away for safety? But that was beside the point… His parents had known what was going to happen to their son and they gave him away anyways. Hikaru snarled in disgust. He could hardly even call them his parents now. They didn't deserve the name.

A sudden ring broke the silence. Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Kyoya. Oh. He flipped it open, all the while glaring at his two downcast parents.

"Hey what's up?"

"H-he's gone… Hikaru, Kaoru's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! <strong>

**It... um... hasn't been three months? Just two... I'M SORRY! TT-TT oh yeah, and I'm evil. Although you guys have to blame feathermoonwing for the kidnapping... 3 call out! I love you! But this time I do have an excuse: pneumonia sucks. IT DOES! DON'T LIE AND SAY IT DOESNT! And when I got better I was so behind at school... Lucky I'm young? **

**So, only counting the poll, which I _told you that I would do._**

**Twincest: 17  
>Brothers: 9<strong>

**So yup! There it is! The next update should be up in about a week... DON'T WORRY I ALREADY WROTE HALF OF IT!**

**~Silver Lucifer~ **


	9. Hope

_The boy let out a soft cry as he held his injured wrists to himself. That's what he gets for struggling. He gently wrapped his torn shirt around them. After all, he wasn't going to be wearing it any time soon. He whimpered as he pulled his makeshift bandages a little too hard. It hurt… bad. But he wasn't going to give in. Not to _him. _His left hand pressed a feather light touch against his neck. Smooth metal greeted him and he couldn't help but shrink in on himself. Despicable. He should have been fighting his way out of here and escaping, not just sitting here and feeling sorry for himself. Absolutely despicable._

_Kaoru was 11 years old._

* * *

><p>"HE'S WHAT? Kyoya, please say that this is a horrible joke…. <em>Please…" <em>Hikaru Hitachiin let his body tremble as he heard the horrible words.

"You know that I wouldn't joke about something like this… Hikaru, I'm sorry…" Kyoya's voice had gone quiet. Not the usual 'you're not worthy' quiet, but an apologetic tone.

"We…We have to find him! Kyoya… He's my brother." The other line had gone silent as the 'mother' of the Host Club processed this.

"We will. I can promise you that… Hikaru, head over to my place, I'll call everyone else." A pause…

"O-okay…"

* * *

><p>Kaoru was awake. His eyes were closed, and he was feeling a little weird, but he was one hundred percent awake. He counted to three, he inhaled...exhaled… then counted to three again. If his eyes were closed, and his breathing was even, <em>he <em>might be fooled. Kaoru knew that it was hopeless. He always knew. Everything. A rough hand brushed against his cheek and he flinched.

"I know that you're awake. Kaoru. Look at me." Kaoru's eyes opened slowly, before his head flopped to the side. _Move… move! _Kaoru stared at his hand and tried to raise it and hit _him. _His eyes widened in shock as his hand stayed lifeless by his side. "Oh baby… The drug won't wear off for at least another seven hours. Unfortunately, that means that we can't spend any alone time until then… I wouldn't want to…hurt you." The fingers on his cheek slid down the side of his face and gripped his chin. " Look at me!" His head was forcefully yanked towards the man. Kaoru's dead eyes stared at the handsome face before him. Medium length jet-black hair, a strong jawline, muscular… A man so beautiful yet so cruel. He raised his hand as if about to slap Kaoru, and Kaoru 's eyes widened in fear. There was a cruel laugh. "Sill so well behaved. You didn't move an inch." Rough lips pressed against Kaoru's forehead. "Goodbye baby, I'll be back tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>There was a complete task force over at Kyoya's house. Forensics examining the area, cops asking around the neighborhood… And a certain Tamaki pacing back and forwards, distress evident in his eyes.<p>

"I.. just don't… Kyo.. It's _Kaoru_. How could anyone… What do we do?" Tamaki gnawed on his bottom lip until it was red and swollen. "I – no we – cant' just sit here and do nothing! Our baby…no babies…" He turned towards a blank looking Hikaru. His face was completely devoid of emotion as he stared into space. Learning that his once beloved twin brother was alive and kidnapped yet again was too much for him. Tamaki plopped down next to him, holding his head in his arms and petting his hair.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san doesn't know who it is…" Hikaru's unusually soft voice surprised the other hosts. "They said that they did the deal without ever knowing who exactly they were selling their son to." Hate flashed in those brilliant eyes and Tamaki could only hold the young boy tighter. Honey was also sitting there next to Mori, trembling slightly not from fear, but from anger, and Mori silently calmed him.

With a sudden realization, Kyoya's eyes quickly opened.

"Didn't Kaoru say that there was a man who saved him? Kuron… that's the last name, he took it after he was saved. He'll know who's behind this and how we can save him again…" There was a moment where all the other host club members raised their heads in unison hope evident in their faces.

Kyoya whipped out his phone, typing quickly before smiling and turning back towards the other hosts. "I asked for the task force to look up a detective, cop, private investigator or whatever who has Kuron somewhere in his name and solved a case about forced prostitution about a year or two ago… Only one name came up…

Kanda Yuu. He went undercover in a prostitution case about a year and a half ago under the pseudo name Kuron Yudai."

* * *

><p>Kaoru was freezing. There after getting used to warm, humid weather, the cold, cold basement was too much for his frail body to handle. It had been four hours since <em>his<em> last visit, yet Kaoru couldn't sleep at all. In that time, he had gained slight control over his body. He could move his arms now, yet his grip was still to weak to do any damage to anything. Kaoru heard a creak and heavy footsteps approaching the door. Body automatically tensing, he tried to push his body into the bed. The soft groan of the door made him struggle to gain enough control to turn his head in the opposite directing. _He _came up to the bed and cupped Kaoru's face with a calloused hand.

"So beautiful. Be happy darling, no one else can appreciate your beauty like I can." Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut tight, wishing that he wasn't here. _Think of Hikaru. Think of Tamaki. Think of Hikaru. Think of Kyoya. Think of Hikaru. Think of Honey. Think of Hikaru. Think of Haruhi. Think of Hikaru. Think of Mori. Think of Hikaru…_ The taller male bent down to press his lips to Kaoru's jaw, Kaoru's hands feebly holding his shirt in an attempt to push him away. _His_ eyes flashed in anger and he tightly gripped the smaller wrists in a single hand. Kaoru's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth with a silent scream. "You should know better you whore! You should better than to reject ME!" His other hand came down and hit Kaoru's cheek with experienced precision, making Kaoru's head crack to the side from the impact. Kaoru slowly turned his head back to face _him_ tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His cheek was bright red from the abuse and his wrists were still in the vise-like grip. The man's eye's softened as he stroked the young boy's hurt cheek. "Ah~ much better. Perfectly submissive." He trailed his mouth to the crook of Kaoru's ear…

"I'm going to make you regret ever leaving me."

_Think of Hikaru. Think of Hikaru. Think of Hikaru._

* * *

><p>"Kanda… Yuu?" Hikaru looked at Kyoya questioningly. Kyoya walked back toward the table with all the information about Kanda Yuu and his cases. He placed two pictures on the table.<p>

"Yes. This here is Kanda Yuu." The picture was of a male with long, dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He had harsh features and seemed to glare at the camera. "While this here, is his partner, Allen Walker." The second picture was of a foreign, effeminate male with snow-white hair and grey eyes. One side of his face was decorated with a painful looking red scar in the shape of a pentagram. "These are the two people who solved the prostitution case. It says here that Kanda went undercover as a customer, slowly getting information from none other than our own Kao-kun. Allen on the other hand, went deep undercover as a prostitute, befriending and taking care of the others, all the while getting information about the leaders, or should I say leader. The leader's name is Hibiki Shinsu. Not much is known about him except for a basic sketch from a description that Kao-kun provided. It's said that most… people don't ever get to see him, making me wonder what exactly Kaoru has been thr-"

"Good job~" The soft melodic voice called the attention of the hosts towards the traditional door. "Getting all that information on Yuu and I…" Allen Walker stood at the door besides the one and only Kanda Yuu.

"Che. Stop calling me that Mo. Ya. Shi." Allen turned to glare a Kanda, before turning back towards the hosts and smiling.

"You did good work, looking us up," Allen's voice took a darker tone, "but we let that motherfucker get away once. We aren't letting him get away again."

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyy! I actually got it up! Yeah... I promised it two weeks ago but then the plot bunnies came and ate my soul... <strong>

**Yes. I did just put in Man cuz I really didn't want to make up an OC.**

**Twincest: 19**

**Brothers: 13**

**Although I'm toying with the idea of making alternate endings so that feathered moon wings doesn't kill me for not giving her the ending that she wants.**

**我愛你！****사랑해요!**

**I don't know how to type 'I love you' in Japanese...**

**~Silver Lucifer~**


End file.
